fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasaki Kojirō
Nameless Samurai, Sasaki Kojirou, REGEND, Saviour of France (2015) |jname = 佐々木小次郎 |id = 39 |cost = 3 |atk = 1,042/5,735 |hp = 1,244/6,220 |gatk = 8,912 |ghp = 9,588 |voicea = Miki Shinichirou |illus = Mata |attribute = Man |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 25.3% |npchargeatk = 1.05% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 55% |alignment = Neutral・Evil |gender = m |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQQAB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Sense of Subtle Elegance B++= }} Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 4%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect= Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 15 |c2 = 20 |c3 = 25 |c4 = 30 |c5 = 35 }} |-| Rank '-'= Increases own Quick performance by 20% for 3 turns. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect= Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 15 |c2 = 20 |c3 = 25 |c4 = 30 |c5 = 35 }} |-| Video= Ascension |2}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |2}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |30,000}} |3qp = |90,000}} |4qp = |300,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |2}} |21 = |4}} |31 = |2}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |2}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |18}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |20,000}} |3qp = |60,000}} |4qp = |80,000}} |5qp = |200,000}} |6qp = |250,000}} |7qp = |500,000}} |8qp = |600,000}} |9qp = |1,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest Attack out of all 1★ Assassins. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Charlotte Corday. *He briefly appeared as Saber-class servant during the final part of Shimosa Chapter. This version of him was a Kojiro who was real in an alternate universe, as opposed to fictional. **His Expression Sheet as Saber was drawn by Takeuchi Takashi *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Shimosa Summoning Campaign 2, 20 October 2017 Update. *He is one of the very few servants to have two Extra attack animations: **The first one has him having his back facing away from the screen, doing a barrage of stabs, and slashing upwards. **The second one has him having his back facing towards the screen, doing a barrage of stabs, and slashing downwards. Images Saint Graphs= Kojironew1.png|Stage 1 Kojironew2.png|Stage 2 Kojironew3.png|Stage 3 Sasaki4.png|Stage 4 SasakiKojirouAf.png|April Fool Sasaki1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Sasaki2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Sasaki3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Icons= Sasakiicon.png|Stage 1 SasakiKojirouStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SasakiKojirouStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SasakiKojirouFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 SasakiKojirouSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) SasakiKojirouStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) SasakiKojirouStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) SasakiKojirouFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) SasakiKojirouGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) SasakiKojirouStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) SasakiKojirouStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) SasakiKojirouFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S039 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S039 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S039 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Kojibro1.png|Sprite 1 (New) Kojibro2.png|Sprite 2 (New) Kojibro3.png|Sprite 3 (New) S039 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S039 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S039 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) IslandMaskSprite.png|Island Mask Sprite nplogo039.png|NP Logo Kojiro_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Kojiro_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Kojiro_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) Kojibro_sword.png|Monohoshizao |-| Expression Sheets= Kojiro 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Kojiro 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Kojiro 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Kojiro_3_Masked.png|Expression Sheet (Masked) Regend_saber.png|Expression Sheet (Saber, Shimosa Story) |-| Craft Essences= PrinceSlayer.png|Prince of Slayer 260.png|Hidden Blade : Pheasant Reversal SasakiVACE.png|Full Moon (Valentine CE) CE837.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit |-| Others= Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Japanese Servants Category:Friend Point Only Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Shimosa